Vision (Earth-12131)
, , , , | Relatives = Ultron (creator, "father"); Victor Mancha (fellow creation, "half-brother") | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower, New York City, New York; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Gold | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Android created by Ultron | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Ultron gave me many powers, but the Avengers have given me the ability to choose how I use them. I choose to stand with you, Agent | Speaker = Vision | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Ultron created this android as his "Vision of the future" when he first tried to erradicate humanity. With the help of Scarlet Witch, the Alliance managed to defeat the new menace and leave it totally obsolete. Hank Pym offered himself to reconfigure Vision's program and turn him to their side, but some parts of the robot were stolen by A.I.M. and R.A.I.D. after the robot was completely wrecked in his battle against the Scarlet Witch. An already neutral Vision woke up and decided to recover his missing parts by himself, for which he had to defeat the U-Foes. Tony Stark managed to finally turn Vision to their side, who helped the Alliance to find Ultron and defeat his physical form for the moment. | Powers = The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Computer Brain: The Vision's brain functions like a computer enabling him to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in his databanks. Density Manipulation: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. *'Superhuman Strength:' His base strength is above human, and increasing his density will increase his strength. *'Intangibility:' The Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Vision can pass a part or all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). *'Flight:' When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. *'Solar Energy Beams:' He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem on his forehead at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Red Skin Category:Density Manipulation Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Ultron Family Category:Synthezoid